chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Language Training
Language Skills operate in much the same way as Weapon Skills When a character is proficient with a language that means that they are considered "Practiced" with that weapon. They receive no penalty to speak or write in that language but have no advanced training with it and therefor gain no bonuses for it either. Each type of language (Simple, Foreign, Exotic, etc) has five levels of skill: *Novice *Familiar *Practiced *Experienced *Expert Language skills at every level beyond first are purchased exactly the same way as other skills are purchased. Skill levels are expressed how many total skill points are required to achieve that level. A simple language at practiced costs 3, a foreign at practiced is 4, and an exotic at practiced is 8. 'Language Types' Languages are classified as one of three different types: Simple, Foreign and Exotic. A language is considered 'Simple' if it is native to the character's race. A language is considered 'Foreign' if it is not native but the two cultures have shared social contact. A language is considered 'Exotic' if the two cultures have had no social contact. ''Language Skill Training Example 'Simple Languages' A level 1 Human was raised speaking the Arness dialect of the human languages. Therefore Seketti and Northlander are considered ''Simple'' languages to him. He wishes to learn Sekketi, a dialect of Human. As this is a language known to his race and his culture and that of the Seketti have shared contact for a while and so it's considered a '''Simple' language. He starts off with Sekketi as Practiced meaning he can identify, speak and read the language. If he wishes to advance his knowledge of the language to Experienced he will have to spend 1 skill points. If he wishes to raise the language to Expert he will have to spend 1 additional skill points. At this point he can identify, speak and read/write the language without penalties as well as gain bonuses to any diplomatic interaction where that language is used. Foreign Languages A level 1 Human was raised speaking the Arness dialect of the human languages. Therefore Seketti and Northlander are considered 'Simple' languages to him. He wishes to learn Gizaki, a dialect of Gnomish. As this is not a language known to his race but his culture and that of the gnomes have shared contact for a while and so it's considered a Foreign language. He starts off with Gizaki as a Novice by spending 1 skill point. If he wishes to advance his knowledge of the language to Familiar he will have to spend 2 skill points. If he wishes to raise the language to Practiced he will have to spend 2 additional skill points. At this point he can identify, speak and read/write the language without penalties. Exotic Languages A level 1 Human was raised speaking the Arness dialect of the human languages. He wishes to learn Solonari, a dialect of Evlish. As this is not a language known to his race and his culture and that of the Solonari Elves have not shared social contact it is considered a Exotic language. He starts off with Solonari as a Novice '''by spending 2 skill points. If he wishes to advance his knowledge of the language to '''Familiar he will have to spend 4 skill points. If he wishes to raise the language to Practiced he will have to spend 4 additional skill points. At this point he can identify, speak and read/write the language without penalties. Using Languages 'Speaking a Language' When a character is speaking / communicating in a foreign (non-native) language they should perform a language check at the begining of the conversation and at any point where they exceed their level of competency. A character is able to speak the language at 'Familiar'. Having a lexicon of a given language will provide a bonus to any language check. 'Writing a Language' When a character is speaking / communicating in a foreign (non-native) language they should perform a language check at the begining of the page and at any point where they exceed their level of competency. A character is able to speak the language at 'Practiced'. Having a lexicon of a given language will provide a bonus to any language check. 'Translating a Foreign Language' When a character is attempting to translate the spoken or written language of another culture they should perform a Linguistics check at the begining of every phrase or sentance. Having a lexicon of a given language will provide a bonus to any language check. Example Language Skills *Language.Gizaki *Language.Sylvanari *Language.Barzul *Language.Malanari *Language.Hanabril *Language.Kazulo *Language.Crysanari Category:Mechanics